


S=K log W special Halloween Edition

by blank_ghost



Series: S=K log W [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween 2012, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blank_ghost/pseuds/blank_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A frostiron Halloween short in appreciation of everyone in this a-freaking-mazing community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S=K log W special Halloween Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Becky for the beta job!  
> Don't forget to follow my tumblr if you haven't; for writing related updates and all around frostiron goodness. Blank-ghost . tumblr . com

  
  
    There’d been a considerable herd, like water buffalo crossing the African savanna. Thundering, loud and down right one of the scariest things Tony had ever come in contact with, leaving him winded and wide eyed. The trick-or-treaters dashing down the short driveway with sticky hands and faces blown wide by their smiles to join the other masses still clinging to the shadows of the streets. Giggles and shouts of boo echoing around the block.  
  
    Not a little bastard recognizing him for whom he is.  
  
    Thank god.  
  
    There is no way in hell he’s recovering from this. Ever.  
  
    “I ‘ate ou.” He lisps as he passes the bowl into Rhodey’s hands looking to him over the top of his rose tinted sunglasses. His friend’s lips are pulled tight and doing everything he can to resist the smile tugging there, his dark eyes bright with humor.  
  
    “You’re the one who said you don’t get enough excitement in life.” James laughed, taking the nearly empty bowl from his hands, shaking it as he looks down to the bottom. “You weren’t supposed to give them all the candy Tony.”  
  
    “They ‘nugged me. ’M traumatized.” Traumatized comes out sounding more like raw-ma-guys, making Tony stick his tongue out in disgust.  
  
    “You’ve destroyed space whales but seriously can’t handle some kids in costumes?”  
  
    “Not the ‘oint.” He huffs, pulling the fake fangs out of his mouth and wiggling his over abused jaw.  
  
    Rhodey huffs and shakes his head in mock shame. “I’ve got more candy in the kitchen.”  
  
    “There’s more? If we don’t have candy they’ll go away though Rhodes! It was a good plan!” He cries with a wave of his hands, not sure if he’s faking his wounded nature or not.  
  
    He lets out a frustrated whine as he snatches the nearly empty bowl from his friend’s hands and digs though the crappy candy at the bottom, caramel cubes and lemon heads. Greedily grabbing the last Kit Kat from it and poking his tongue out of his mouth at his old friend.  
  
    “You fill it up. You hand out candy. I quit.” Taking his prize outside and shimmying up the ladder propped against the roof, left from where he’d been hanging fake webs hours earlier. Making quick work before any of the wild monsters can see him as he kicks the ladder down back into the bushes.  
  
    From up here, he can see the rest of the nice block that Rhodey lives on lit in the orange of sunset, kids running about, tired parents dragged behind or left behind all together.  
  
    Settling himself on the rooftop he stretches his legs out and listens to the sounds and smells of a holiday he’s never had any amount of respect for. A child’s holiday and under Howard, he missed out on the festivities completely.  
  
    James answers the door as another loud group of ghoul and princess adorned kids mounts the offence against the poor colonel. Tony leaning close to the edge to watch them. Giving the parents waiting on the sidewalk a friendly wave that’s returned tiredly as the throng shuffles out of the porch and Rhodey closes the door again.  
  
    Tearing into the wrapper of his own candy as he watches a troop of teens, too cool to wave to the crazy man on the roof; earning a middle finger from the eccentric engineer. Other than that every group of tots smile to him with chocolate stained lips and wave enthusiastically.  
  
    Without even knowing he’s Iron Man. Not asking for his billions or help or autographs.  
  
    It’s a nice feeling.  
  
    “What is the point to this madness?” Loki’s voice comes to him with a chill at his side and the breeze of disturbed molecules.  
  
    Tony’s used to it so it only half gives him a heart attack.  
  
    Arching his eyebrow and trying to fake unimpressed as he looks to Loki, dressed in tailored slacks and a dark green button down covered by a pea-coat. The god’s long legs are stretched out along side Tony’s.  
  
    If Tony only had one word to describe his non-Norse fuck buddy it would be edible.  
  
    “Halloween? It’s this Earth thing for kids. Fun.” He says with a shrug of his shoulders, snapping off one of the two chocolate bars and taking a bite of the miniscule fun size snack.  
  
    “How curious.” Loki muses, reaching out and snatching out fast to steal the other chocolate stick from Tony’s hand. Earning a squawk from Tony in honest shock and frustration.  
  
    “I’d earned that!”  
  
    “Nnmfhnow.” The thousand year old deity says around a mouth full candy, his green eyes are mischievous and clearly enjoying himself.  
  
    Letting out a frustrated huff, Tony reaches out and grabs Loki by the back of his neck and pulls. The startled look on Loki’s face is a priceless moment before he hums his approval as Tony licks his tongue over the god’s lips.  
  
    Tasting chocolate and that ozone tang of magic on Loki’s lips. Smiling and pulling back teasingly before Loki can take control, deepen the kiss, and send both of them into the land of inappropriate things to do in public.  
  
    “Did you earn that too?” Loki asks, arching his eyebrow and resting himself back against his elbows on the slant of the roof.  
  
    Tony, self satisfied, nods and looks back out to the street as the street lights flicker to life. “Indeed I did.”  
  
    “I believe I like this Halloween.” Loki says, giving a soft smile of his own, looking back to the streets and children.  
  
    “You know, I have to agree with you there.”

 


End file.
